poptropicafandomcom-20200223-history
Spy Island
Spy Island is the 6th island released on Poptropica. The island was released on September 9, 2008 for everyone. Synopsis An organization called the Bald and Dangerous (or B.A.D. for short) is using a ray with an unknown chemical (most likely sulfuric acid) that vaporizes every Poptropican's hair. They have captured Headquarters' top three spies, adding frustration to Spy Island authorities. Walkthrough Arrive on Spy Island. Go right, and enter Headquarters. Headquarters Go up, and talk to Director D. He will give you a decoder kit. Dr. Spyglass Go outside and jump up to the top of the HQ. You will find a spy who will give you a message. When you decode it, it will say to visit Dr. Spyglass and when he shows you a symbol, do the one that is opposite. So, you go to the spyglass place on the right. Talk to the doctor inside, and ask for an eye exam. But when he gives you one, click on the symbol that is directly opposite as the spy told you. For example, if he points to a W, click on the M. He will tell you to meet him upstairs. Then, go outside and go up the ladder to the door. Talk to him, and he will give you a chameleon suit, which allows you to blend in with your surroundings. Spy #1 Then, go left to the Docks. Find the spy in the trash can, click on him, and he will give you a message. Then, make your way up the building, avoiding the guards, and find the little door to the attic. Go to the bottom, avoiding the three vicious dogs and the guards. Get into the safe and free the spy. He will give you a clue and a laser pen, which allows you to cut through metal. Spy #2 Go to Toupee Terrace. There you will find a large building with most windows and doors guarded by lasers. Use the windows guarded as platforms while dodging lasers with correct timing and work your way up. Once you get to the very top of the building, you will see a window protected by bars. Use the laser pen the first spy gave you to cut the metal and go inside the window. You will then be in the attic. Free the spy there. He will then give you a clue and a Grappling Bowtie. The Spy in the Bushes Talk to the spy on the right of Balding Avenue. He will give you File X. If you read the first column of letters l i k e t h i s, it will read "Don't trust Director D." Rooftops Above the spy in the bushes, you will see a tan and brown building. Grapple to the top of it until you see a metal platform leading to the rooftops. When on the rooftops, grapple left to the tall, whitish gray building. You will find a B.A.D. guard waiting for you. If you grapple up, you will hit lasers that will stop you. So, to avoid the guard and lasers, grapple to the Satellite tower on top another tan-ish building. You will encounter a spy on the tower, who tells you to grapple to the antenna on the blackish gray building. Climb in the vent. The Greenhouse & Spy #3 You will find yourself in a greenhouse. Avoiding the carnivorous plants, go to the right and find the cherry bomb tree. Click on the fruit to start it. Push it to the side, where the spring plant will bounce it up. Go up, and push it to the right, onto the other spring plant. Then, go to the top, where the candy is, and push the fruit to the lock. Wait for the bomb to blow up the cage lock, then talk to the woman who got locked. She will give you the last clue, and Ultra Vision Goggles, which allow you to spot all lasers. Then go out of the greenhouse, and go down. B.A.D. Bistro Go into the BAD bistro, and get the job as the chef (it is frustrating, but possible). Go to the angry guy at the table, and get his "drink" fingerprint (on the glass). Then, go into the kitchen, and go out through the pipe at the top. Jump from lamp to lamp to escape. B.A.D. Control Center Go to Toupee Terrace, and go to the BAD Control Center, on the right. Put on the goggles, and get past the lasers. Go up to the door (this is frustrating as well) and use the fingerprint to get in. Go to the top, and click the computer. A cage will fall on you. Then Director D will free you. Enter the passcodes, one at a time (they are Laser Hair Removal), and then go in the teleporter. Director D will show himself to be the head of BAD, and he will make his mini bots attack you. There are four bots, and there are four glowing yellow globes. Use the bow tie to get to two of them. When the bots hit them, they disintegrate. Repeat this with the four bots, and then Director D will begin trying to zap you with his flying control room. Use the bowtie to get to the ceiling. The control room will start breaking upon contact. Do this three times and Director D will give up. Then, you will appear in Headquarters, where Director D is imprisoned and you are made the new boss. Then you will get the medallion! Gallery Spy_island.jpg Hairclub.jpg|The Hair Club, multiplayer room Image000.PNG| Hidden character on building Trivia *The two major streets on this island are named after hair-related terms. They are Balding Avenue and Toupee Terrace. *The laser pen is a reference to the James Bond franchise. *On Toupee Terrace, there is a seemingly accessible door to the building complex. However, the laser above the doorway doesn't switch off long enough for the player to enter, even though the door is clickable. Whatever lies beyond this door, if anything, remains completely unknown. *On Main Street, if you make your way to the top of one the buildings to the right, a character appears. It's appearance changes each time you reload the page. Glitches *'Stupid Jumper Glitch II (Table Dance):' In the B.A.D. Bistro, (after you've gotten the chef job) talking to the woman will always make you talk to the boss (the guy who says "Hurry up, I want my drink!"). However, if you're standing on the edge of the table when you do this, you'll be glitch jumping, the mouse will become the blue swirl, and you won't be able to do anything. The only way to escape this is to close Poptropica and then log back in. *'Black Eye Glitch:' If you're wearing the Chameleon Suit and you customize someone, clicking on your head will cause the head part of the Chameleon Suit to disappear, but your eyes will be black. *'Maroon Rider Glitch:' If the BAD agent on the rooftops is standing still, and if you click on him, if you're close enough (but not overlapping) this will cause the "Chat-Battle-Friend" screen to appear. Pressing "friend" will cause you to friend a girl called Maroon Rider. Maroon Rider has completed 0 islands, hasn't set a location, has not selected a tribe, has a battle ranking of 1, and has 0 friends. It looks like she has 0 photos, but really she has your photos. (Pressing "battle," and then a game, will cause the "Chat-Battle-Friend" screen to disappear. Pressing "chat" will act like the BAD agent is a person in a common room.) *'Just Standing There Glitch:' If you do the Maroon Rider glitch and try to drop down next to the Balding Avenue sign you will just be just standing there and only half of your face will be there. Category:Spy Island Category:2008 Islands